


And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.

by flickawhip



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Simon tries to stop the inevitable...AU for... basically everything post Simon becoming non-mundane.I don't want feedback. Thank you.
Relationships: Elaine Lewis & Original Female Character(s) & Simon Lewis, Elaine Lewis/Original Female Character(s), Simon Lewis & Original Female Character(s)





	And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.

“Open the door… please… open the door.”

The door opens and before she can stop, she’s on her knees. Staring up, longingly. She needs help. Needs a shoulder to cry on, a place to fall apart. People, mundanes, would hate her for this but she can’t bring herself to care anymore. 

“Talia…”

“Elaine…”

The door closes, the lock clicking and then she’s there. Warm. Smelling human. Safe. Home. It is the last time she will smell like this and Talia takes in a breath, ignoring the hammering of her heart, once human, as she stares into Elaine’s eyes, making sure that nothing will disturb them. She wishes she felt worse, but she needs her. More than ever. Forever. 

Simon reaches them as she speaks, calling forth waves of strength she never knew she had. She stood when Elaine pulled her up but now her hand itches to push hair from Elaine’s face, her neck. Even now Elaine is so still, so sure, so steady. Hers. As if she doesn’t remember what happened the last time they met. 

“I know.”

Elaine’s voice is warm, like honey, and Talia half-sobs, fangs dropping even as she pulls Elaine close, biting deep, hard and fierce, hating the cry of pain, although the echoing, surprised, moan of pleasure brings forth a soft snarl as she feeds, turns, steals away any chance Simon had of knowing his mother. 

She can hear him even now, hammering, screaming for his mother and moves, scooping the woman up, burying her and settling to wait. Hating herself for what she’s done, but not enough to care. Not now. Not when she’s this hurt. 

She finally lets Simon in when Elaine rises, she has fed her, of course, her touch light against Elaine’s cheek, wiping away tears, smiling slightly at Elaine’s sigh and smile. Simon watches, of course, then growls. 

“How dare you…?”

“She needed me. More than you ever have, more than Rebecca… Monkey…”

“No. It’s… it’s okay. I just… talk to me next time, Talia. You had me thinking you might…”

“Kill her? Simon she’s the only one who makes me feel alive.”

“Look after her.”

Simon leaves and despite her words Elaine lets out a small noise of worry, turning ocean colored eyes to Talia. 

“He’ll be okay… we all will… as a family.”


End file.
